Why do you love me?
by Misery-The-Sin
Summary: Sango just caught Mirkou flirting with another girl as always but this time her poor heart cant take it. What will happen?read and find out. SanMir and KagInu


Yeah I know I keep getting distracted but this one is not like my other oneshot this one has a meening

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why do you love me?

'_I knew it. Im just unlovable_.' Thought Sango running as far away from the group as possible. Finally comming to a stop about a mile away.

She had just caught Mirkou flirting with another girl. "How come this time is so bad? Hes always flirting with other girls." She was now crying.

She was to caught up in thinking to see that there was a certain monk looking at her throught the trees.

"Mabey its beacuse before you just had a thing for him, but know since you found out that you love him, and you now know that he dosent feel the same way." making her cry even harder. Sango never cryed, Never.

'Wow. I really hurt her. But she does love me, I just dont want to leave her alone if we dont defeat Narkau. I need to tell her.' Mirkou thought and he had made up his mind.

"Sango! Sango!" Mirkou trying to make her think he was looking for her rather than spying on her. Then he looked around the tree and saw Sango her head in her hands and shaking.

"There you are. Look I need to talk to you." Mirkou said while walking over to Sango.

"Well mabey I dont want to talk to you." she said through sobs.

"You know that you dont sound to convincing when your crying, but you will want to hear this." He was now sitting by Sango and trying to get her to calm down.

'Oh no, Hes going to tell me that he hates me.' Sango thought.

"Sango will you please look at me?" Mirkou said sounding sincer. Sango turned around and Mirkou grabbed her hands. "Sango I herd you talking, and I herd you say that you loved me," Mirkou stopped and looked at Sango. She look like she was about to cry again, " You have no idea how over joyed I am to have herd those words come out of your mouth. I've waited for a long time for you to say those 3 little words."

All of a sudden Sango went from sad to happy. " You mean you love me too?" Sango asked with some hope and sadness in her voice.

"Yes, Sango, I do, the reason I never told you was because i dont want to leave you, If we dont defeat Narakau." Mirkou said while looking at his cursed hand. "Damn him. My father died because of his, and if we dont defeat him I will have the same fate."

"Mirkou dont speak like that we will kill him, you curse will be lifted and you will live a happy life." Sango reasured him.

"I wont be happy if I dont have the woman i love by my side." Said Mirkou.

"Mirkou may I ask you a question?" Sango asked

"Sure." Said Mirkou.

"Why do you love me." asked Sango.

"Well it may not seem like it but you Lady Sango are the most beautiful lady I have seen, Inside and out, you know what im going through. You have lost both of your parents, I know your saddness. You are the only woman I want to be with, forever." Mirkou answered.

"Oh. Well I have to say this, i have waited along time for you to say that and now that you have i feel loved again." Sango said, "It seems that everytime I find someone who loves me they get taken away from me."

"Sango I will never leave you. Even if we dont defeat Naraku and I dont make it, I will always be with you." Mirkou said then looked to the sky, "Wow it got late."

Sango didnt hear this. She was so happy that he loved her. Sango looked up and she saw Mirkou still looking at the stars. She started to get closer and closer to his face till her lips finally hit his.

This scared Mirkou, so he fell down from his sitting position and now in one with Sango laying on top of him and still kissing him.

About 2 minutes of heavy kissing they had to break for air.

"Mirkou, guess what" Sango said.

"Chicken butt." Answered Mirkou. Kagome had taught him that one day.

"No." She said giggling a little.

"What?" He asked

"I love ya." She said. And kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too. Oh yeah, I just thought of another reason I love you." He said.

"What?" she said 'Hes gonna say my ass'

"Promise you wont hit me?" He said with a little fear in his voive.

"I Promise." She answerd.

"Your awsome butt." He said and put his hands over his head to protect himself. Then he herd a giggle.

"Its ok Mirkou, I have something to say about that." She said. " I actually like it when you grope me."

Mirkou had the dumbest but happest look on his face, "Really"

"Yep. Mirkou we need to get going. Its gettig late and I dont want Kagome to worry." Said Sango as she got up.

"Sango I have one thing to ask you." He said while grabbing her hand and getting down on one knee.

'here he goes' said Sango thinking he was going to ask her to bare his child, which she would say yes to.

"Sango, May I ask for your hand in marrage?" Asked Mirkou.

"Oh my god! Yes I will Mirkou." Mirkou got up and grabbed Sango around the waist and hugged her, letting his hand slip lower and lower.

"come on Mirkou we need to go." she said, not even bothering to remove his hand from it current spot.

It took about and hour to get back to the village near the well. As they were walking they discussed there wedding. Kagome was the brides maid and Inuyasha was the groomsman, Kirara was to be the ring bear (or cat).

As they neared the the hut that they were staying at they herd moaning.

Mirkou got a perverted glint in his eyes when her herd it.

"I wonder who it is?" He asked Sango.

"You wanna get back at Inuyasha and embaress the hell outta him?" Sango asked.

"I never knew you could be so evil and yes." He said.

"On the count of 3 we open up the curtain and walk in all surprised, but then we say 'Took ya long enough' kay" She asked.

"yep"

"one" she said

"two" he said

"three" they said in unison.

Then they walked in and saw Kagome on top of Inuyasha totally nude.

"OH MY GOD! IT TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!" They yelled and turned around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They herd Kagome scream and herd a very loud growl from Inuyasha.

"Mirkou, Sango wait out side while we get dressed please." said Kagome.

Sango and Mirkou waited out side till Mirkou saw Inuyasha.

"Sango you can go inside. I have to talk to Mirkou alone for a moment." Said Inuyasha a little to sweetly, It sent shivers up Mirkou and Sangos spines.

Sango turned to Mirkou gave him a kiss and a good luck.

With that Sango went into the hut.

"So, Kagome you won the bet. How good was he?" Sango asked

Sango and Kagome had made a bet a few days earlier to see who could do there guys first and Kagome had won.

"It was Awsome." She said in a dreamy tone.

Then they herd a very loud yell

"DAMNIT MIRKOU HOW COULD YOU? I FINALLY DO IT AND YOU RUIN IT. GOD I JUST FOUND OUT THAT SHE LOVES ME AND YOU KNOW I LOVE HER AS WELL, AND YOU RUIN IT." It was Inuyasha yelling at Mirkou for interupting his little moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later they finally defeated Naraku.

Sango and Kagome both got married to the boys they loved and had twins. (ouch!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thats all

love

tyler


End file.
